


Triplets is a thing you know

by illbetheLevitoyourdoeyedEren



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 4th Wall Breaking, Crack, I love all of Prompto's design, M/M, Pre game Prom is Citus, Promnis - Freeform, Promnyx, Promptis - Freeform, Versus Prom is Velox, glasses Prom, multi chap, no beta we die like men, triplets au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illbetheLevitoyourdoeyedEren/pseuds/illbetheLevitoyourdoeyedEren
Summary: Triplets auNoctis just transferred to a new Uni because in his previous one "stuff" happened causing him to meet Prompto Argentum. Our lovable ball of sunshine. Noctis' heart is getting played at and something caused him to think that Prompto is sleeping with his classmate and his childhood friend at the same time.He just wants his first day to end is that too much to ask for.





	1. Eins

**Author's Note:**

> I kept getting ideas but for this one it's actually finished I'm just going to separate it by chapters hahahah

 

“Sire, we have arrived at your new school” Noctis woke up from his little nap when his driver spoke and pulled their car to a stop in front of the new university the young heir of a billion dollar company was going to. He gave a yawn and stretched a little bit before thanking his driver and getting out of the car.

 

The moment he got out, he could feel the stares of the other kids as his dad’s fancy car drove away. Noctis grumbled to himself about how stubborn his dad was. He insisted of just taking public transportation and walking to his new UNI like any NORMAL college student but his father thought otherwise. He forced his son to get a ride in one of his dad’s fancy car that Noctis has got to admit was one hell of a sweet ride.

 

But that still wasn’t a reason, the heir thought. So he continued to ignore the whispers and stares and lazily fixed his unruly hair. He got his schedule from his bag and did a double take followed by a string of curses when he found out that his first class won’t start for another hour.

 

“Fucking dad making me wake up so early and go to this stupid college. _Oh Noctis! can’t you be more responsible and wake yourself up early. You’re a full grown adult now_ and blah blahblah” Noctis mocked the tone of his dad when he rudely woke him up so early in the morning to go to school. And Noctis swears to his grave that he was not a morning person.

 

And that was putting it lightly, he continued to rant like a child to himself and not pay attention to where he was walking. Doing the scene of colliding hard with another person causing said person to spill their belongings on the floor like any other shoujo bullshit the author has seen before.

 

That made the sulking heir go out of his stupor and actually help the fella he bumped into while apologizing furiously.

 

“Oh shit, sorry man, shit man I am so sorry! I wasn’t looking at where I was going s-“ And like any other shoujo bullshit the author has seen before, Noctis was left speechless when he went to look at the person he collided with. The first thing the raven haired boy noticed is that the person in front of him has a collection of cute freckles on his face and on his exposed shoulder. The second thing he noticed is that the guy has the prettiest set of eyes Noctis has ever seen, that, and the guy was talking to him now and he was rudely not paying attention to the words the guy was saying.

 

“It’s alright man, I’m to blame too. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going and I stupidly forgot to put my contacts on before leaving my house.” The guy laughed flushing a little from embarrassment making his freckles stand out a little more. Noctis laughed too and handed the guy the last piece of item he picked up causing him to brush his hand a little with the guy that sent an unexpected volt through his body. And it seems he wasn’t the only one because he saw the guy tense too and his eyes grew bigger.

 

“Sorry again man”Noctis said sheepishly while scratching the back of his neck. The guy laughed again momentary shock forgotten and gave Noctis a smile that could have left the heir blind from how bright it was.

 

“No worries dude, and how rude of me! Prompto Argentum by the way. At your service!” The guy -Prompto- gave an over exaggerated bow after his introduction and gave Noctis a closed eyed grin when he rose up.

 

Noctis debated whether to introduce himself to a random person he just met. But he didn’t want to be rude to the person he cause trouble too and specially if that person was a cute guy with freckles and has prettiest pair of eyes the heir was bless to look at.

 

“Noctis Lucis Caelum” The taller boy accepted the hand Prompto was offering to shake and while they were doing that Noctis took the opportunity to “access” Prompto. The other boy was shorter by 2 inch compared to Noctis. He has sun colored hair that was somewhat flat on his head but some strands were standing stubbornly in some places. He was wearing what seems to be a black tank top under a long sleeves shirt that was stylishly ripped in some places making the tank top underneath visible and the shirt was a little big on him making it hang off in one shoulder.

 

His pants were black skinny jeans that Noctis knows shows off Prompto’s delicious butt that he happened to notice earlier when Prompto was bending over to get his things off the dirty ground. And those sinful pants were tucked in knee high combat boots. Now Noctis was done with the bottom part it’s time for the top.

 

Noctis scanned Prompto's face, pouty pink lips, perfectly aligned nose, constellations of freckles that Noctis would like to count dusted his face and three visible moles. On top of his left eyebrow, besides his lips on the right side and under it on the left side.

 

Prompto’s eyes were sharp and long lashes hooded those violet irises that would turn to dark blue if the right lighting hit them. Noctis can’t help but stare at those lovely dark pools of violet. They were so…… so…..

 

“pretty…” Noctis' mouth said even before he can comprehend that he said that out loud. Prompto was totally taken aback at what his new companion just said. When the meaning of the word fully registered in Prompto’s brain his cheeks started to grow hot and he seems to find the ground interesting at the moment.

 

“I-if that was f-for me, then thank you… I guess…” Oh god Noctis wanted to bury himself on the ground right now and never come back to the surface. Both of them were flushing an unhealthy shade of red and can’t seem to look at each other but bless Prompto’s kind soul that he initiated a start of a conversation.

 

“S-so Noctis! Are you a new student here? Cause I don’t see you here often and trust when I say I ALMOST know everyone here. And I wouldn’t forget an eye candy like you” Prompto winked at Noctis despite his blushing face and Noctis can’t believe that Prompto flirted with him if you can count that as flirting.

 

“Are you sure about that Prompto? You kept squinting at me from the start you know. Maybe that's the reason why you don't recognize me.” The older boy laughed when Prompto squinted to see him clearly again.

 

“Oh you know what! Fuck it! Glasses it is! Being a four eyes is better than looking like I have an uncontrollable eye twitch! and fuck you man!” despite the blond boy cursing Noctis he laughed and got his old thick framed glasses from his bag. Noctis sucked in a breathe, when Prompto placed the glasses on his face. It was a shame it covered some of the freckles but it did enlarge his eyes making those gems more visible to Noctis. He could stare at those eyes all day but that won't do because Prompto continued to question him .

 

“So continuing, are you just here for a visit? I don’t know any more Caelums here but if you are visiting someone I could be some of help! My class won’t start for another hour anyways.” The young heir thanked the stars and gave his new friend(?) a smile.

 

“You were right at the first guess Mr. Prompto but you weren’t wrong at the second one either. I do have a friend going here and were in the same major. The business major that is.”Prompto’s eyes shined behind his glasses with an excitement of a child from the new information he got and Noctis can’t help but give a crooked smitten smile when Prompto clapped his hands in excitement.

 

“OH NEWBIE!!! And I too have a friend in the business major! Smart, handsome, a great cook but sometimes he kinda has a stick up his ass. But don’t tell him I told you that or he’ll have my head on a dinner plate. The blond boy joked about his friend that kind of sounds like Noctis' friend.

 

“Hey can I see your schedule? If you don’t mind I mean” The freckled boy asked Noctis looking up at him, unintentionally giving Noctis the most irresistible puppy dog eyes Noctis has ever encountered in his life. He didn’t even hesitated on giving Prompto his schedule all the while controlling his raging hormones. Prompto scanned his schedule and his eyes lit up when he saw something of interest.

 

“Oh dude! We have some classes together, Nice! And oh you have an hour before your first class too! I can take you on a tour around campus. Well not all of it just the place to get food, to hang and stuff. And specially the rooms you have classes on so you won’t get lost!” Everything was moving too fast for Noctis but fuck it. If this means he has the opportunity to spend more time with the boy he fell love at first sight with then so be it. They chatted along the way and got to know more of each other. They have a lot in common with each other specially about video games. Noctis learned that Prompto was majoring in photography and his new friend showed him amazing shots after shots on his camera. And Prompto learned why Noctis transferred in the middle of the semester to their school because in Noctis' old school some “stuff” happened that Noctis won’t further elaborate and Prompto wasn't going to push it.

 

They talked about a lot of things and the young heir was enjoying every minute of it. But it seems Prompto was forgetting a major information about him that will keep this story running unless he says it to Noctis right now. To which he won’t because Prompto’s just forgetful like that.

 

An hour seems to fly by when you’re enjoying yourself so the impromptu tour came to an end with both boys sad at the prospect of parting with each other. Prompto walked with Noctis to his first class and before he departed to go in his own they exchange numbers and promise each other that they will keep in touch. Before the freckled boy could take himself further away from Noctis. The young heir grab Prompto’s wrist that surprised both of them.

 

“I-I….. Thanks for the tour… and the best one hour of my first day here…..” Noctis wanted to kick himself for the embarrassing moment and thought Prompto would laugh at him. But the blond boy was too pure for that so he just took Noctis’ hand on his own and gave a little reassuring squish.

 

“No problem Noct! I would do it anytime if it was for you…” The freckled boy gave one last smile and started walking away with the departing words of _see you around… Noct.._

 

When Noctis can’t see him anymore he got inside his own room and sat at the farthest corner and proceeded to bury his head in his arms and blush furiously.

 

“shiiiiiitttttttt I am in so deepppppppp,fucccckkkkkkkkkkk!!!!!” the heir thought to himself, this was the first time he experienced something like this and fuck was it thrilling. Some minutes passed and people started coming inside the room. Some giving him curious glances but didn't bother him and some just didn't care, more preoccupied with other things than to stare Noctis down and he was kind of grateful for that. The professor came and made the young heir introduce himself but other than that the class went on normally for the next one and a half hour.

 

"Thank Six it's finally over" Noctis stretched a little on his sit hearing his back pop and slummed down on his table. It was just his first class and he already wants to go home or even look for Prompto or maybe even Ignis his childhood friend and another reason why he transferred here. He watched silently as other kids gathered their things and went outside of the classroom to go to their other one while some stayed because this was the same room they were using just like Noctis and was minding their own business.

 

"I wanna see Prompto..." the lazy teen sighed and started to day dream of his new friend? acquaintance? no, no, friends... definitely friends. When he was off to la-la land, loud laughter came from outside his room and it was getting closer so he focused his attention by the door where some teens were laughing and joking around with one another. He was going to refocus his mind in somewhere else again when he heard a somewhat familiar voice laugh with the new arrivals.

 

"Wait.... I know this voice... I just heard it an hour ago! Prompto!!" Well that got the raven's attention. He quickly scanned for Prompto but his vision of outside the door was obscure by a fit guy with a undercut and some strands of his long hair was braided on the sides. Noctis cursed the guy and wished for some miracle that he would get out of the way. Noctis caught a glimpse of golden hair and his hope that it was Prompto spiked up. When it looks like the guy with the braid wasn't moving Noctis gave up and strained his ear to hear what they were talking about.

 

"If that is Prompto, why isn't he coming here to talk to me" Noctis sulked and tuned into the conversation happening by the door. Which isn't much of a conversation because class was starting again and the braid guy and the blond guy to which Noctis hope is really Prompto are just saying their goodbye to each other.

 

"See you on lunch then babe" braid guy said (wait what babe?!")

  
"Yeah sure and one more thing.... aren't you forgetting something." the guy with Prompto's voice that was a little lower than before said to braid guy.

 

Braid guy smirked and did the unthinkable that made Noctis' jaw dropped and the hope of making Prompto his boyfriend crumble into tiny pieces. Braid guy pulled Prompto into a kiss, not just a simple peck but a tongue on tongue action complete with slurping sounds. Noctis was stunned into silence while the other kids in the room shouted for the two kissing men to get a room.

 

"For Six sake Nyx not here"

"Come on Ulric stop eating Argentum's face, there are children in this room!!" a girl with a messy bun joked at her friend making the other people from their group agree with her. When Noctis heard the name Argentum his world stopped and his mouth suddenly felt dry.

 

After one last exchange of saliva the guy -Nyx- and Prompto finally separated from each other but without a one last quick peck. The heir can now see that yes... it was definitely Prompto kissing the guy. Same hair (but it was darker than before or was it just because of the lighting), same sharp eyes (now without the glasses and maybe he was now wearing his contacts) but he couldn't quite see the color and same outfit but he took off the long sleeves shirt and just gone with the tank top. Noctis wants to turn away but he can't so he just watched as the two stared lovingly at each other before Prompto finally pulled away and started walking to his class.

 

Nyx gave a little wave and proceeded to walk to his seat where his other friends were at. His and Noctis' eyes met and he had the mind to look sheepish but he gave the pale teen a friendly smile and finally took his seat. Just in time too because their professor took the right time to arrive and not witness the extreme PDA and causing Nyx and Prompto a trip to the discipline office.

 

Now Noctis really wants to go home and bury himself inside his comfortable bed forever. He got his heart broken in the first day of school and it wasn't even finished yet. This is what he gets for assuming that a cute guy like Prompto is single and getting his hopes up for nothing. Why did Prompto even flirted with him if he was already taken or was it just Noctis interpreting that as flirting? The heir doesn't know anymore so he just dejectedly listen to the boring lecture all the while cursing the Astrals for his damned luck.

 


	2. Zwei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis' sweet perception of Prompto is crumbling and is turning for the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno what happened here..... haahhahahah

 

  
The bell signaling that class was over and it was now lunch time rang making the students gather their things and meet up with their respective friends to hang out and eat unhealthy food from the cafeteria. Noctis stayed behind for a while letting the other kids go first and watched as they happily chatted with each other and exited the door. His eyes wandered to Nyx and his friends as they too got out of their classroom. The heir banged his head on the table and groaned loudly.

 

 

It was bad enough that he was in the same room as Prompto's boyfriend. But lady luck decided to say fuck you to the heir and put him and Nyx in two classes together. Don't get him wrong from what he'd seen from the last 4 hours Nyx was an all around good guy. The perfect boyfriend material, smart, fit, handsome and he has a killer sense of humor to booth. Noctis even likes the guy too but knowing he is Prompto's boyfriend leaves a bitter taste on Noctis' mouth.

 

 

The dejected teen sighed and checked his phone that was vibrating non-stop for the last minute. He opened it and wasn't surprised to see that he got a text from Ignis (his childhood best friend and future vice president) saying if he wants to have lunch with him. Noctis typed a simple "yes" and hit the send button. He exited Ignis' message thread and his heart soared up when he saw a text from Prompto.

 

 

Prompto: " Hey! Noct! Noct! (≧▽≦)/  
do you want to have lunch with me? (°▽°)/? "

 

 

Noctis smiled stupidly when he saw how cute Prompto texted. He was about to reply "yeah sure" but he realized what happened earlier today. His initial happiness faded and when back to his sulky mood.

 

 

Noctis: "I would love to really... but I already made plans with the friend I told you about earlier..."

Prompto: " oh really? (°ｏ°)  
Ah... I.... umm.... if it isn't too much of a bother.... can I join you guys? Please? (*ﾟ∀ﾟ*)"

 

 

The heir was both feeling happy and confused right now. Happy that Prompto wants to eat lunch with him and confused because he knows Prompto is going to spend his lunch time with Nyx. And Noctis can't bear to see them being sweet with each other. So he sadly texted back.

 

 

Noctis: "Aren't you spending your lunch time with someone else?"

Prompto: "Huh? (・・ ) ? what are you talking about Noct? I'm not spending my lunch time with someone else or anyone else for that matter but I hope that "someone else" could be you~ (>ω^)"

 

 

Okay now what!? The heir is really confuse right now. Maybe Nyx had something to do and rain checked on Prompto making the freckled boy free and invite Noctis instead. Noctis made a face and thought he really shouldn't try his luck with a guy that has a boyfriend that could definitely end Noctis if he ever finds out that he was making a move with his oh so adorable and sweet Prompto. But fuck it, the heir wasn't going to waste an opportunity like this. His fire came back again and rapidly texted his new friend.

 

 

Noctis: " Oh really? my bad sorry, And okay sure! I'll eat lunch with you let me just text my friend and don't worry I'm sure it's fine with him if you join us."

Prompto: "Nah it's fine bro no need to apologize ＼(￣▽￣)／and yey!!!!! (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ  
You know the way to the cafeteria already right? I'll wait for you near the Kenny Crow shop kay! (b ᵔ▽ᵔ)b"

 

 

Noctis sent one last "okay" and went to Ignis' message box.

 

 

Noctis: "Hey Iggy you wouldn't mind if I brought my friend with us to lunch right? we're meeting him at the cafeteria"

Ignis: "Oh you already have a new friend? Wow Noctis I am in real shock right now"

Noctis: " ha-ha very funny Iggy"

Ignis: "Humor me Noctis and yes they could come. I'm curious as to who this person is that got the ever introverted son of a billion dollar company be friends with them."

Noctis: "fuck you Iggy and trust me you'll love him"

Ignis: "I do hope so and FYI I'm just a floor below you. Now get out of class and meet me half way."

Noctis: "Roger that Sir Iggy pants!"

 

 

The raven laughed as he sent his last text and got up, gathered his things and finally went out his class. He walked to the direction of the elevator Ignis should be getting out of. Noctis turned a corner and saw the tip of Ignis' spiked up hair but stopped walking and hid behind a corner when he saw who was with Ignis.

 

 

What the actual fuck!!!

 

 

Ignis was with someone that has their arms around the taller teen's neck and Ignis' hands were on their waist. And they were kissing in the middle of the wall way which was empty by the way except for Noctis whose world is getting jumbled again. Noctis was clutching his head in frustration right now. No, no, no! that couldn't be Prompto kissing Ignis in the middle of the hall way!

 

 

Noctis took a peek and boy did he regretted doing it. Ignis was now pushing Prompto on the wall devouring his lips. Noctis didn't know that his usually mature and composed friend could be this... feral. He watched as their kiss ended and Prompto laughed whispering something in Ignis' ear before detaching himself from Ignis with his hand lingering on the taller man's cheek. Prompto said something again before walking away to the other direction.

 

 

Noctis hid himself again letting himself and Ignis calm down before facing each other. Really what the actual fuck is going on! Prompto has a boyfriend right and that's Nyx! But why is he kissing Ignis in the middle of the a hall way where anyone can see them and tell Nyx that his boyfriend is cheating on him. And why the hell did Prompto flirt with Noctis, smiled at Noctis like he really likes him and look at Noctis like he was everything Prompto was waiting for. Call Noctis delusional or whatever but he can feel in his gut in the hour he spent with Prompto that the other boy likes him and Noctis really likes him too. And fuck if this situation isn't shitty enough. He was going to lunch with the boy he likes with his best friend who could be a potential relationship breaker and the said boy he likes is a cheater.

 

 

The last part didn't settle well with Noctis and he doesn't want to believe it but every evidence that Prompto was.... a two timer is laid out for Noctis to see and grimace at. It's just his first day here and he's already facing drama he never wanted in his life. Were Nyx and Ignis are just play things for Prompto? Is this just a game for him to play?

 

 

Noctis wouldn't have thought that Prompto could be this kind of person. He seemed too sweet and too innocent and pure for this world to do something like this. But here are all the proof that even the sweetest of faces can have a twisted personality. And was Noctis the next target, did Prompto think he could play with the new kid and see how far he can make the show go on.

 

 

Noctis scowled at that, stood up and got his phone. He opened the last text Prompto sent him and composed a reply that he will regret later on but now he doesn't care because the feeling of anger and betrayal are clouding his rational thinking right now.

 

 

Noctis: "Prompto we won't be joining you anymore for lunch.... and one more thing please! PLEASE! don't ever show your face to me again. Do you find this is funny huh! messing with the new kid well fuck you! You disgust me"

 

 

The heir hesitated on pressing the send button and thought maybe he was over reacting, maybe there was a logical explanation for all of this. Maybe Prompto really is the sweet guy he is and Noctis is just blinded by rage and confusion right now. But another part of his brain was saying that he was doing the right thing and Prompto was just like the other kids from the past that Noctis doesn't want to remember. That part won and Noctis hit the send button and blocked Prompto's number.

 

 

Noctis put away his phone and slid down the wall he was leaning on. His mind was clouded right now and Ignis picked the perfect timing in finding Noctis in that state. Ignis frowned sensing that something was wrong with his friend.

 

 

"Noctis are you alright?! Did something happened?" Ignis worriedly asked his friend as he stared at the empty eyes looking back at him. The younger one didn't say anything and just sighed and stood up startling his older friend.

 

 

"Come on Iggy, I'm starving" The heir said despite losing the appetite to eat anything and started walking to direction that wouldn't lead them to the cafeteria. The bespectacled man frowned deeply and started walking along his childhood friend.

 

 

"I expect that you know that the cafeteria is the other way right and what about that friend of yours. Isn't he waiting for us there?" Noctis just grunted and ignored the piercing stare Ignis was giving him. The future vice president sighed and just followed his friend to whatever place he was taking them.


	3. Drei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a crack fic but angst mades it way here. Noctis almost got beaten and he finally knows the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a drawing of what they were wearing the triplets i mean but it's still a WIP but i'll put if here and yes I didn't spike up Prompto's hair for this fic for the sake of somewhat matching with the other two's hair.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S the older twins are kind of a psychopaths

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"246, 247, 248, 249, 250, 251, 252, 253....." Noctis continued counting the dots on the ceiling of the cafe him and Ignis were currently relaxing at. Well as relaxed as Noctis could get right now. They have been here for the past 30 minutes. When they arrived no one really talked and they quickly ordered their meals and sat at the more hidden part of the cafe. Ignis finished his meal and was now reading a book he found from the cafe's book collections. While Noctis' meal was barely touched and was now a cold heap at the table.

 

 

The heir was slummed down on his chair looking at the ceiling for the past half hour. He wasn't really thinking of anything of particular but his head was still a mess. He took a glance at his quiet friend and without knowing he did it, he spoke up.

 

 

"Ignis... do you know a particular Prompto Argentum?....." The older teen stop reading and raised an eyebrow at his friend. He adjusted his glasses and put the book down making himself comfortable on his chair.

 

"Why yes I do know him, is Prompto the friend you left in the cafeteria" Ahhh Ignis always one step ahead of Noctis. He blankly stared at Ignis but he didn't answer him adding another question for his friend to answer.

 

"What's your relationship with him" at this Ignis was really giving his friend the look but Noctis wasn't fazed. When Ignis knows that the younger male wasn't going to further explain himself and sighed crossing his legs and arms. Despite him doing this he had a tender expression on when he answered that just added to Noctis' dread.

 

"Prompto and I are good friends, we met by a mutual ah... you could say friend(lover) and we do meet each other from time to time. What spurred this question on Noctis? How do you even know Prompto?"

 

 

Noctis made a nonchalant sound and stared again at the cafe's ceiling.

 

 

"Bumped to him this morning, I said sorry, he said sorry, offered me a tour of the campus, got to know each other, made me experience the most wonder hour of my life......" The raven said all of this in a monotone voice that made Ignis really worried. This doesn't make sense, if Noctis had a good time with Prompto why was he acting like this. There must be a reason behind this Ignis thought.

 

"I gotta go Iggy.... next class will start in a few...." The heir lied and got his things and that made Ignis sprang into action. When his friend was about to leave he grab his hand and made Noctis look at him. Ignis frowned at the storm he saw swimming in Noctis' eyes. Noctis suddenly spoke up that suprized Ignis in a whole other level at what he heard come out of his childhood friend's mouth.

 

"And did you know Ignis that Prompto is a two timing prick and he's just playing with your feelings and Nyx's as well. I saw the two of you kissing in the hallway before you saw me. And before that I saw him in my classroom kissing a guy named Nyx. And before all of that he flirted with me and I really thought he genuinely likes me but fuck am I wrong. It's just a game to him and I'm not participating in it. I don't know who's the "official" boyfriend between you and Nyx. But piece of advice... just break up with him you deserve so much better Ignis." The heir snatched his hand back and started to walk away leaving a stunned Ignis behind.

 

 

Ignis slumped down in his chair, took off his glasses and ran a frustrated hand on his face. He took deep breathes and gathered himself.

 

 

"Dear God this is one hell of a misunderstanding. Oh dear I got to fix this before **they** kill him." Ignis immediately gathered his things and fast walked inside the campus praying to every deity out there that they still don't know what's going on.

 

"Noctis I hope you won't meet them soon"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The rest of the day went boring for Noctis and it was now five p.m. the standard time for everyone to go home. The heir sluggishly put away everything and was preparing to go home peacefully and quietly unaware that the moment he walk out of his classroom doors pain will welcome him with open arms. He feels so shitty right now and wants to sleep forever. He tries to not think about Prompto's angelic face but that was a hard thing to do because whatever Noctis do he can only think about the freckled boy's sweet smile. Noctis grimace at himself for being weak to someone would just shown him a little bit of attention and falling for them hard.

 

 

I mean common on he barely knows Prompto but he's acting like a boyfriend that got cheated on. He sighed one more time and placed his earphones on ready to drown everything in music. The pale teen only got a few feet away outside his classroom when he was roughly pinned to the wall by........Prompto?!

 

 

No, this wasn't Prompto, this guy didn't have the freckles Prompto had and the gentle aura Prompto had wasn't visible in this guy. The guy's face was twisted into an angry snarl, teeth bared and nose scrunched up. He was clutching Noctis clothes too hard it was making breathing a little difficult.

 

 

"You motherfucker! Who gave you the rights to call our baby brother disgusting! And you had the nerve, THE NERVE TO TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT! TELL ME ONE GOOD REASON FOR ME TO NOT PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE REPEATEDLY UNTIL IT WON'T BE RECOGNIZABLE ANYMORE PRETTY BOY" the guy all but growled in Noctis' face.

 

 

The young heir was struggling to free himself but no to avail, the guy's gripped was so tight Noctis can see his knuckles turning white. He was gasping for air now but thankfully a lookalike of the guy stepped in and made the first guy let go of Noctis. Thankfully the first one obeyed and drop Noctis on the floor like he was a trash bag. He was coughing and heaving trying to desperately to catch his breath. Through his tears he looked up his attackers that was glaring at him like he was a menace to the world. Noctis leaned on the wall for support because what he was seeing now was making his brain stop working. His attackers looks like Prompto but with some differences. And to Noctis' horror everything finally clicked on his poor abused brain.

 

 

The guy that pinned him to the wall was the "Prompto" he saw with Nyx this morning. No doubt this was him Noctis was sure of it. And the other guy who thankfully let Noctis breathe a little was the "Prompto" who he saw kissing Ignis in the hallway. This version was like a combination of the first and second Prompto. He had the same hair as the second one but he had freckles like the first Prompto. His outfit was the same as the other two but he tied the sweater on his waist. Though he looks more like the first Prompto he was glaring at Noctis just like the second one.

 

 

"What the......" The heir gapped at them unable to believe what he was seeing. The second one spoke up again.

 

"Answer me you fucker! What did Prompto ever did to you! You made him cry! For fuck's sake he never cried like that for a long time and we wish he would never cry again. But here you came along saying shit about him and he didn't even do anything to you." He said that with so much anger Noctis was really afraid right now. The freckled one spoke but too and Noctis was surprised he knows his name.

 

"Noctis Lucis Caelum.... a rich boy from a billion dollar company.... what did you think? that just because you're rich you can do whatever you want! Well you're wrong you shithead. No one messes with our baby brother. Absolutely no one!" Noctis thought that his guy was more civil than the first one but he thought wrong because the freckled one was preparing to kick him in the face but two voices made him stop.

 

"CITUS STOP IT!/CITUS STOP IT THIS INSTANT!" Noctis and the two lookalike looked at the direction the voices came from and saw Prompto (the one Noctis fell in love with) with Ignis and Nyx running behind him. When they got closer Ignis went to Noctis' aid while Nyx and Prompto held back the lookalikes.

 

"Velox what did the two of you do to him!" Prompto accused the one who pinned Noctis to the wall. Velox 'tsked' and looked at the side still glaring. Prompto frowned at his brother and made eye contact with Nyx. The older teen nodded and step closer to his lover. The youngest twin turned back to the second eldest twin. Citus was still scowling at Noctis but made no move to hurt the raven because Ignis was by his side and Prompto was watching him now.

 

 

Prompto took Citus' hand in his that made the older twin look at his younger brother. His anger slowly faded but didn't fully vanish when he saw the emotion swimming in his brother's eyes.

 

 

_"Don't hurt him please...."_

 

 

Velox joined his brothers when Ignis and Noctis finally stood from their position on the floor. The older brothers surrounded Prompto appearing as a shield from Noctis' prying eyes. The heir cursed the two but he understand why they were doing that. No one spoke for some time and for a split second Noctis and Prompto's eyes met but the blond boy quickly averted his gaze hurt flashing in them. Noctis sucked in a breath and frowned when he realized how much he hurt Prompto.

 

 

"I really fuck up didn't I" The heir spoke up making Velox and Citus laughed at him.

 

"You don't fucking say you twat"

 

"Nice deduction skills rich boy" Citus mocked last making Ignis give him a disapproving look. The second eldest flipped his lover off gluing himself more to his younger brother. Nyx coughed making everyone's attention turn to him.

 

"Guys let's settle this in a more private manner. We're making a scene here you know." True to his words, people were gathering some distance away from them to not get caught in the crossfire and was whispering to one another. Prompto tensed and his gripped on his brothers tighten. Velox and Citus was quick to move and hurriedly walked away with their brother away from the ever gathering crowd. Velox stopped for a second and went back to his lover and whispered something to him and when he was done he caught up with his brothers all the while giving Noctis the stink eye.

 

 

When the triplets were gone Ignis and Nyx gave out a tired sighs.

 

 

"I'm sorry about them Noctis, they're just really protective of Prompto. He's been through a lot in his childhood." The bespectacled teen supplied for his childhood friend who was solemnly looking at the floor.

 

"Give yourself a break kid, you didn't know anything...but I did see the text message. Velox all but shove Prom's phone to my face in his fit of anger. I gotta say kid.... that was pretty harsh." Noctis' guilt doubled and his frowned deepened.

 

"I know.... And believe me when I say I deeply regret saying those things..... Assuming Prompto is a......" frustrated tears started to gather in the raven's eyes. Angry at himself and his foolishness. Ignis glared at Nyx who raised his hands as a way of saying "I didn't mean too". The man of reason sighed and rubbed Noctis' back.

 

 

"What's done is done, we can't change the past anymore. Let us just fixed this mess and hope that the Argentums can forgive you." That... didn't make Noctis feel better at all but he appreciates Ignis' concern for him and really hopes Prompto can forgive him.

 

"Velox said to come to their house, we'll talk there but you two go first I'll do damage control." Nyx said turning around and going to his friends from before who was helping him dismissed the crowd of people. Ignis guided Noctis away from the crowd and gave a nod to Nyx as they walked away. He look at his friend and put a hand on his shoulder.

 

 

"Everything will be all right Noctis, I assure you. Prompto has a kind heart and I know he'll eventually forgive you with time." Noctis gave Ignis a tired smile and held on to his words.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The two of them didn't immediately went to the Argentum's, Ignis decided that Noctis needs some fresh air and the older man called Noctis' dad saying that his son will be coming home a little late. When that was settled and some time past they decided to now head to the triplet's place. It seems that Ignis was a frequent visitor there because when they arrived Ignis knew the rooms like the back of his hand and they didn't even got lost once, given that the house was quite spacious for only three brothers.

 

 

When they arrived at one of the many rooms they found Nyx was already there and was quietly sipping on a coffee mug, Velox and Citus at his left on the couch with a sleeping Prompto on Velox's lap. Noctis saw the Prompto's eyes were puffy making another wave of guilt hit him.

 

 

"He started crying when we got home and fell asleep not too long ago." Citus said to the two newcomers and shook his brother to wake him. Prompto blinked once and gave a tired yawn, when he saw that Noctis was there he gave the young heir a combination of a sad and hurt smile that pulled at Noctis' heart. He made them sit on the other couch and even served them coffee (for Ignis) and hot chocolate( for Noctis). Noctis frowned at the mug in his hands, Prompto remembered from their earlier conversation that he didn't like coffee and preferred hot chocolate than bitter water. And despite the horrible things Noctis said to him he was still nice to him.

 

 

Fuck.... He really hopes Prompto can forgive him. He can live with the older Argentums not liking him but the thought of Prompto not talking to him now that he knows the truth didn't settle well in his stomach. Because as he said before all this drama, he genuinely likes Prompto.

 

 

"Speak! or else I will continue my interrupted kick from before" Both Prompto and Ignis threw a glare at Citus but he just raised an eyebrow at them as if saying he was dead serious. Citus wasn't this aggressive, he was usually the calmest out of the trio but when it involves Prompto he easily loose his cool like this. Velox didn't say anything strangely calm thanks to Nyx's hand rubbing soothing circles on his own.

 

 

Noctis sighed and directly look straight at Prompto's eyes that made the other boy jump a little.

 

 

"First of all I am truly sorry Prompto.... I...I... those things I said to you. I know I can't erase them now and if I could go back I would and stop myself from even composing that. At first I was just jealous because I thought you were going out with Nyx because I saw him and Velox make out at our class and I assumed that Velox was you. Then I saw Citus and Ignis kissing in the in the hallway and again I assumed that it was you and it broke my heart and rage filled me that you were two timing with Ignis and Nyx...."

 

 

Everyone was quiet, waiting for Noctis to continue on but before he stopped talking Noctis saw both Velox and Citus scowl at him when he said the last part. He gulped and continued on.

 

 

"And I thought it was just a game for you I didn't want to believe it but as you see I did. And I acted on impulse, I assumed and assumed hence me making that text. Fuck... I'm truly and deeply sorry, shit man I didn't plan my first day here to be like this. Everything was fine at first and got better when I met you that morning. I couldn't get you out of my mind and fuck, please Prompto... c-can you forgive me?"

 

 

The water works started to happen to Noctis, he can't control his emotions right now and he was never good at it from the beginning. He was trying desperate to stop the tears that kept flowing despite his efforts. Prompto stood up and traded places with Ignis who was previously seated beside Noctis. When Prompto was now beside Noctis, Ignis motioned for the other men to follow him outside to give the youngest some privacy.

 

 

As always the two Argentums were reluctant to leave their brother alone with Noctis. But a tender look and a nudge from Nyx to Velox and a hand on the cheek from Ignis to Citus. The brothers finally agreed and went outside with their lovers. The younger ones didn't notice that the others left as Prompto let Noctis pour his emotions out.

 

 

"shhhhh Noct shhhh.... I- I admit and I won't hide it, I was hurt Noctis and didn't know what you were talking about when you sent me that text. I tried calling you but it seems my number was blocked. I started to panic too, thinking I did something to offend you. I searched for you the whole lunch break. And that's when my brothers found me crying near the fire exit of your floor." That made Noctis cry harder regretting making Prompto feel awful for something he didn't do. The freckled boy comforted him and while he cried on his shoulder and he encircled Prompto in a tight hug.

 

"It's okay Noctis... I forgive you but not fully... It'll take some time... Let's start over again shall we? We kinda had a rough start you know." Prompto tried to make light of their topic and he laugh a little making Noctis smile himself.

 

"I like you Prompto.... I like you a lot...." Noctis blurted out because the rush of emotions flowing through him and this made both of them blush. Prompto was gaping at him like a fish out of water and it seems he can't find the right thing to say.

 

"Noct! I-I like you too! But this is going too fast! isn't this like those disney princess movies! DIDN'T ELSA SAY YOU CAN'T MARRY SOMEONE YOU JUST MET!!" Prompto was talking nonsense now, flustered beyond belief that made Noctis laughed at him. His laughter stopped Prompto from rambling about true love's kiss, paused a little bit then joined him in his laughter. They laughed for a while and when they finally settled down they looked at each other's eyes.

 

"Prom I'm not asking you to marry me or even be my boyfriend but I would really like us to be that way in the near future but now I'm fine with just being friends. I'm just saying I like you, you don't have to respond back. You said it yourself it's going too fast. I just want you to know that I... really like you more than just a friend. Call me crazy but we just click with each other that morning we met.... I'm content with being friends with you for now...."

 

 

Noctis finish with them still maintaining eye contact and despite all of the things they said about this being too fast. They unconsiously started to get closer with each other and when they were millimeters away from each other's lips a war cry came from the door courtesy of Velox Argentum.

 

 

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! STOP RIGHT THERE YOU BASTARD! WE LEFT YOU ALONE FOR 15 MINUTES AND THIS IS THE DEVELOPMENT WE GET! NOT ON MY WATCH YOU'RE NOT!!" after that Velox started to chase after Noctis screaming profanities at him for even thinking of defiling their sweet baby brother. Citus didn't join in the chase but proceeded to wipe Prompto's lips with anti-bacterial napkins. Which earned him a pout and an irritated shove from his baby brother.

 

 

Nyx laughed at his lover while Ignis gave a tired and amuse sigh at the antics of the brothers. After 30 minutes of playing cat and mouse Velox finally let Noctis go preferring of curling like a cat with his muscular lover while Ignis started to prepare dinner for them all. Citus joined him in the kitchen but didn't quite help. He didn't help at all! he just stole kiss after kiss when he knows Ignis won't injure himself in some way. Noctis and Prompto like they said started from the top even introducing each other again. They talked about the things they talked about before but now Prompto didn't forget to mention that he had two older brothers and all of them were triplets with him being the youngest. And he added that they dress like each other with some variations just to confuse people at their UNI like Noctis but something like this didn't happened before.

 

Noctis cringe at that but a nudge and a smile from Prompto put him at ease and they talk about each other again.

 

* * *

 

 

Velox and Nyx was watching the youngest two from the couch they previously sat on. Nyx was absentmindedly scrolling through his phone while Velox or Vel as Nyx likes to call him nuzzled his face on the buffer man's chest.

 

 

"Fucking twat next he does something like this I'm really going to kill him" Nyx rolled his eyes at his lover and ran a hand through those soft golden locks.

 

"You don't mean that and what would you do if Prompto hated you for doing that" Nyx felt his lover shiver of the mere thought of Prompto hating him and chuckled at him.

 

"Nahhh don't worry they'll be fine, had a rough start but they'll work through it." Velox grumbled something inaudible that made Nyx chuckle at him again. He lifted Vel's chin and gave him a tender kiss. Vel closed his eyes when they kissed and blushed furiously when he opened his eyes and saw Nyx smirking at him. He buried his face on Nyx's chest again to hide his ever reddening face, Nyx huffed out a laughed and look at Prompto and Noctis' direction.

 

 

"Welcome to the family kid...."

 

* * *

 

 

 

Ignis was washing the utensils he used for cooking while waiting for the oven to signal that it was done when his lover spoke up.

 

"Iggy... tell me this Noctis is a good kid... Please I don't want my brother to get hurt." Citus asked while anxiously scratching his wrist a common trait Ignis saw all the brother's do when they're anxious or nervous. He finished up his washing, wipe his hands on a dry towel, walk towards Citus and lifted said male on the counter. He didn't say anything and lifted his lover's chin to make him look at Ignis. His lover was biting his lower lip as a sign of nervousness. Ignis cupped both of Citus' cheeks and proceeded to kiss him. They kissed once, twice and another one, kiss after kiss full of love and reassurance that everything will be fine.

 

 

"Don't worry Noctis is a great man I know he'll take care of Prompto if ever they make things official." The taller man reassured the freckled one and kissed the latter's forehead. They both looked at the youngest of them and Citus smiled when he saw how happy his brother was and he gave out a affectionate laughed when he saw how Noctis was looking at Prompto.

 

 

"Just like me and Vel when we look at Ignis and Nyx." He placed his head on Ignis' shoulder and closed his eyes.

 

 

"Welcome to the family Noctis....."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments? thoughts? :)


End file.
